


Protectiveness

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is rather protective of Harry. Harry's rather annoyed because of it. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protectiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for: The Overprotective Lover Challenge!

"I am  _not_  a child, Draco! I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much. In fact, I have always taken care of myself, since I do not even have a mother!"

Draco just glared at him, and crossed his arms, face lifted in a haughty gesture. "Thank you for reminding me. That only means that some one should take care of you now, since it hasn't been done before."

Harry buried his hands in his hair, and pulled at the locks. "I don't  _need_ it. What I need, is for you to let it go, and stop smothering me with all your talks about how dangerous it is. As if I don't know how dangerous it is to be an Auror, but I've been one for four years. I'm not dead yet, and have never been seriously injured."

It didn't face Draco. He just kept his stance, and huffed. "Really? I don't care about that. I do care about the future, and what might happen to you. If you haven't noticed yet, I care about you. And if you go around, chasing the bad guys, you're bound to get hurt one day or another. I don't want to worry about you."

Harry sighed, and settled himself in a chair. "I know, and I understand, Draco. But you should also look at it from my point of view. I have dealt with criminals for over four years. Well, before that, if you count Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and not once has something happened that a night of sleeping in couldn't cure. I'm fine, and I will be for years to come."

Draco plopped himself down on Harry's lap, and a pout started to form on his lips. He put his elbows across Harry's chest, and cocked his head. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Harry's eyes softened involuntarily, before he scowled, knowing what Draco was playing at. "I am. In fact, I should probably just dump you on the floor just about now."

The blond didn't look too worried, though. "You wouldn't. You love me too much. I should be your protector, so you shouldn't be attacking  _me_."

Harry sighed. "You're never going to give up, are you?"

The look Draco gave him confirmed it, even before he breathed a, "no".

The smaller man just relaxed into the chair, and settled his arms around the taller blond. "Not a word," he said, admitting defeat in his own way.

Draco smirked, but leaned forward, so he could comfortably wrap his arms around Harry's torso, and dropped his head into the nook of his neck, nuzzling the dark hair and the soft skin. "I wouldn't say a thing."

Harry smiled, and closed his eyes, lulled into a slumber with Draco's comfortable weight on him, and the warmth.


End file.
